robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Deep Side of ROBLOX - Hell in one sentence
This was a rushed and unfinished pasta. It was made almost 2 years ago so I am not going to bother adding on to it/editing it, you guys can do it. This is inspiration from some deep web pasta that I forgot the name of. Anyways I hope you somehow enjoy this very bad made pasta. OMGOMGOMGOMG GUYS GUYS!!!! DO NOT GO ONTO THE DEEP SIDE OF ROBLOX! I… will tell you about it… It was 13th of June 2015; I was searching for some hidden pages on ROBLOX. My username was zLock, since I owned a locking clan on ROBLOX. I have found more than 30 hidden pages, but on that day, I found a page that should never been on ROBLOX… The page was called “DSoR”, when I went on it; it was titled “Deep Side of ROBLOX”. It had all of these items on there! Leaked hats, stolen games and even accounts, at a price of 1.5m R$. I was looking around and saw a button called “livestreams”, I thought they were twitch streams of people leaking or copying games, but I was wrong. When I pressed on it, it only came up with one livestream called “ODers”. I pressed on the stream, it was loading. When it stopped loading, it was something strange, an animation?! I saw a ROBLOXian in a mask walking around the camera. He later picks it up and mounts it on a tripod, I get scared. I see a ROBLOXian that is dressed up as an Online Dater, tied to a chair. I thought that this was just pre – set and it wasn’t live, until a guy in the chat said “hit her!” The guy hits the person strapped into the chair. I can’t believe it, it’s an actual stream! Another guy says “Hit her with a hammer”, the guy does that. The person screams in pain, I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Another person says “Electrocute her!” I say in my head “God, please, don’t”, the guy electrocutes her, I hear a bigger scream. Then one guy says “SHOOT HER!”. I cover my eyes and ears and wait… nothing happens! I look at the chat; he says “wait, not yet”. I am relieved, until he says “Take her eyeballs out first!” I turn off my monitor and run outside of my house and vomit, I left my speakers on and it is playing while I am vomiting, which makes me vomit again. I run at my computer and grab my keyboard to smash my speakers, which stops the screaming. I turn on my monitor to see something that made me puke again, she was beheaded and cut into small pieces, and the streamer laughs and turns the stream off. I close the page and vomit some more. That’s why you should never go onto the deep side of ROBLOX, there will always be a nice thing, but there will be a stitching thing.